vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Savitar
Summary While posing as the "God of Speed", Savitar is revealed to be a Time Remnant of a future version of Barry Allen that came into being as a result of a bootstrap paradox that was a side-effect of the Flash restoring the original timeline. Traveling back in time to reinvent himself as the first Metahuman in existence, Savitar uses the Philosopher's Stone to turn an ideal person onto his thrall Doctor Alchemy while trapped in the Speed Force. Once freed, Savitar reveals his goal is to ensure his existence with one of the conditions being the tragic death of Iris West. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Barry Allen, Savitar, God Of Speed, Dark Lord, Future Flash Origin: Arrowverse Gender: Male Classification: Speedster Metahuman, Time Remnant-clone of a future version of Barry Allen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Intangibility, Electricity Manipulation, Telepathy, Time Travel, Regeneration, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: City Block level (Faster than Flash, Reverse Flash and Zoom, could generate earthquakes with his speed) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' At least '''Massively Hypersonic, likely much higher'' ''(Much faster than Barry Allen, has moved at high speeds before) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Able to lift and drag a fully-grown man off the ground by their throat, all with a single hand and could send Jay Garrick flying over a building with one punch) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: Very high (Beat Barry up, while opening several breaches without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, can open up breaches to places on the same earth, making him movement almost instantaneous Standard Equipment: Exo-Armor with two retractable blades. Intelligence: Able to manipulate the entirety of team Flash to release him from the Speed Force using knowledge of their psychology and history. Weaknesses: Extreme cold can stun him, he is reliant on his armor to use his speed (The armor protects him from the immense charge he generates when running). As a clone from the future, Savitar can be effected by anything that occurs to Barry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman speed:' Barry is unfathomably fast, greatly belying his massive size and build. His astronomical speed allowed him to race around Alchemy's lair and instantly kill multiple cops in seconds. Only other speedsters can see anything. Upon their first encounter, despite the younger Barry's own speed exceeding his other speedster enemies, his own movements were still slow-motion in comparison to the younger Barry, who effortlessly countered and outmaneuvered the younger Barry. He later showed equal dominance against the veteran speedster Jay Garrick and simultaneously against the younger Barry and Wally. Even after being freed from his prison, Barry continued to dominate speedsters like the younger Barry and Jesse Quick, who were only able to fend him off by outsmarting him for a decent enough hit. **'Bodily vibration:' When Barry was encased in sub-zero ice, he was able to almost instantly break free from his confinement. **'Dimensional travel:' Barry's speed is so intense, with a sudden movement he can open dimensional breaches, enabling him to shift and warp about and appear out of nowhere to new locations. Combined with his raw speed, the actions can appear as if he is at multiple places at once. He is also able to use this power to travel throughout the Multiverse. *'Electrokinesis:' When moving at superhuman speeds, Barry generates white lightning and is uniquely the only known individual in the multiverse that is able to do so. Barry is also capable of projecting electrical arcs, although it is unknown if he must absorb a sufficient amount of energy to do this, to which he uniquely is able to absorb any electricity launched at him and can then redirect it, possibly due to his suit's capabilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists